1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for bonding nonceramic floor coverings to a substrate, wherein an aqueous adhesive is used, which comprises a synthetic polymer as a binder and wherein the adhesive comprises hydrolyzable silane groups. In particular the invention relates to a process for bonding flexible floor coverings, such as carpets, or for bonding wood floors to the floor (substrate).
2. Description of the Background
The use of polymers comprising silane groups as adhesives for ceramic substrates, i.e., in particular for tiles, is described in EP-A-35332, EP-A-366969 and DE-A-197 36 409.